


Bath Time Fun

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom walks in on Tord having a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Fun

Tom ran through the front door of Edd’s house, holding his hands in his crotch, focusing really hard not to piss himself. Tom barged through the bathroom door but stopped dead when he saw Tord in the bathtub, covered in bubbles and playing with a red rubber ducky. Tom couldn’t contain his laughter, he had never seen Tord in any way that was cute or vulnerable. Once his laughing fit was over, Tom wiped the tears from his eyes. Tord stared at him blankly, not angry as Tom expected him to be. 

“Are you done laughing?” Tord asked and went back to playing with the rubber duck. He sighed, “It’s been a very long, hard day, Tom.” Tom went silent, he never heard Tord so tired and depressed. He walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the tub. 

“You uh, wanna talk about it?” Tom asked nervously, he never had a heart to heart talk with Tord. 

“No.” Tord replied.

Tom put his hands on the back of Tord’s neck, massaging his shoulders, collar, and neck. “This okay?” Tom asked and was answered with Tord nodding his head, leaning into the eyeless man’s touch. Tom stopped his administrations to strip himself, Tord scooted over to give Tom room. Tom settled behind Tord, washing his back and massaging it. Tom’s hands explored Tord’s back as well, noting the amount of scars the other man had. Tord relaxed and leaned backwards, so his back was to Tom’s chest. 

“Why’d you get in with me?” Tord asked softly, moving his head upwards to make eye contact with Tom. 

“I uh, kinda pissed myself laughing.” Tom answered, blushing and face heating up. Tord laughed genuinely, his face lighting up. The sight made Tom’s heart skip a beat and couldn’t help himself from kissing Tord. Tord was surprised by the kiss, but didn’t pull away, he pressed his tongue against the eyeless man’s lips. He wanted to explore Tom’s mouth, and Tom wanted to do the same to him too. When Tom broke the kiss, both of them were panting, cheeks red, and pupils blown with lust. Tord brought his lips back to Tom’s, the eyeless man moved one of his hands to explore Tord’s chest while the other went further south. 

Tord gasped when he felt Tom’s hand stroke his cock, Tom moved his head down to lightly bite at Tord’s neck, sucking and nipping his tender flesh. “Ah, Tom, fuck, don’t stop.” The Norwegian moaned out, grabbing the back of Tom’s head and pulling at his hair. Tom thumbed the head of Tord’s cock, precum oozing out, his hand traveled further downward, softly squeezing his balls. Tord’s back arched, spreading his legs out, splashing water over the tub and onto the floor. Tom smirked, licking Tord’s neck, moving his tongue up to lick the shell of his ear.

Tord squirmed around, moaning Tom’s name out in between breaths. Tom moved his hand further south, teasing the Norwegian’s hole. “

Tom, put your fingers in me right now or I’ll pistol whip you.” Tord growled. 

“Maybe I want you to.” Tom whispered into Tord’s ears, making him blush. Tom pushed his finger in, Tord was surprisingly well lubed up and stretched out. 

“Well, someone was having some fun.” Tom smugly said, pushing two more fingers into Tord’s hole. 

“Sh-ah, shut up.” The Norwegian gasped out as Tom had found his prostate. The eyeless man angled his hands to keep hitting Tord’s prostate, loving the way Tord fell apart from the pleasure. The Norwegian let his head rest on Tom’s shoulder, he could feel himself close to coming and Tom sensed it as well. The eyeless man furiously stroked Tord’s cock and thrusting his fingers deep inside him. 

“Cum for me, Tord.” Tom commanded and Tord was more than happy to follow his orders. Cum splurted from Tord’s cock, landing on his chest and stomach. Tord panted heavily along with a few “Toms” and “aahs.” Once Tord came down from his high, he felt Tom’s cock poking at his back. The Norwegian turned around, straddling Tom, his forehead resting onto Tom’s. 

“We should move this to the bed.” Tord suggested seductively and Tom merely nodded, looking at Tord with lust and maybe something else in his eyes.


End file.
